Some alarm systems are monitored from a remote location. For example, a home alarm system may be monitored by a central office of the alarm company through the telephone wires within the house and the public switched telephone network (“PSTN”). More and more homes are replacing their traditional telephone system copper wiring with fiber optic or other cable based telephone systems through networks such as passive optical networks (“PON”). More specifically, the telephone network transmission lines leading to the house are being replaced with fiber optic or other cable, while many houses maintain the copper wiring for distribution of telephony within the house. The introduction of the different transmission lines and associated networks may interfere with the alarm companies' abilities to monitor home alarm systems.